Avenge your loved ones
by doc boy
Summary: Ben is having the worst nightmare of his life. A nightmare that can't be true; he would never let her die like that. The only problem is it seems so real to him...  Read to find out what happenes...  Please review...  Thank you...


Avenge your loved ones

I do not own Ben 10

Ben was struggling with the dream eater

"I can't get this thing off my head!" he grunted.

Shortly afterwards he realized it was off his head and sighed with relief. He noticed it was day light and his alarm clock read 8:00 AM Sunday

"That's weird. Wasn't Wednesday last night? The alarm clock must be lagging again" Ben said and walked over to the clock to reset it but got zapped by it and drew his hand away in pain

"Yeah right" he said under his breath and walked out his room

"Hey mom, are you here? I think my alarm clock's broken" he called out into the house which appeared to be empty

"Weird" Ben said

"Mom? Dad?" he yelled

No one answered his call

"What the hell?" he looked at the clock on the wall. It read 8:02

"This doesn't make a bit of sense. Maybe Gwen will know what's going on?" he activated his watch and talked to it

"Hey Gwen it's me are you there?"

No answer

"Gwen it's me, Ben can you hear me?"

Still no answer

"This is starting to worry me…" Ben said and took his car keys, got into his car and drove to Gwen's house. The streets seemed really quite. Quieter than usual. After he pulled up next to Gwen's house he walked to the font door and knocked on it and his aunt opened the door. She seemed more tired and weary than usual

"_Since when did her hair start to go gray?"_ he thought

"Hi Aunt Natalie is Gwen home?"

His aunt's expression went from hurt and then to upset

"Take a hike Ben" she said upsettingly and closed the door in his face and he jumped out of the way just in time to avoid losing his fingers in the doorway

"What is going on here?" he scratched his head. He then saw Kevin's car pull up and he got out

"Hey Kevin!" he yelled and ran towards him

"What do you want Tennyson?"

"Have you seen Gwen anywhere?"

Kevin formed a fist in his hands

"You're a monster you know that?" he asked harshly

"Kevin would you please tell me what's going on here? Where can I find her?"

"You should know. But in case you forgot, go to 55th avenue. You'll get you're answers there" Kevin said and got into his car and drove off

"55th avenue? You can't mean… you my G-d…" Ben said and jumped into his car and raced to the address Kevin gave him. The address was what ben feared it was: Bellwood cemetery

"Oh no" Ben muttered under his breath. He stopped the car with a tire screech and jumped out without even bothering to close the door.

"Gwen?" he yelled

"Gwen where are you?" he yelled while running around the cemetery looking for his lost cousin. He then saw something that caught his eyesight. He went a few steps backwards and looked at a nearby tombstone. It read:

"Here lies Gwendolyn Tennyson,

An ever loving and caring person. Died on May 14th 2012 while trying to protect her loved ones during a fight with Vilgax.

RIP"

"This is impossible. Our birthday was two weeks ago and on that day and we went out to drink a smoothie. Besides Vligax is dead" Ben said

For the first time in a long time he was crying. He rested his head on the tombstone and cried his eyes out

"How? How could this happen?" he muttered

"I'll tell you how Tennyson" said Kevin sneaking up on him

"You had the chance to save her but you were too busy playing sumo slammers and that's how she died. It's good to see you regret it. The only problem is that it's too late"

"Kevin this is insane! I would never do that!"

"Don't deny it Ben. It's your fault she's dead. That's something you'll have to live with for the rest of your life and you deserve that"

"No…" said ben

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he yelled

"NOOOOOOOO!" he heard himself yell again and found himself in his dark room again. He managed to get the dream eater of his face but someone helped him. He couldn't quite tell who it was. It looked like a tall, blurry figure with long red hair

He heard a slow garbled voice come from the girl's mouth

"Ben? Are you okay? Can you hear me?"

Ben was still out of focus so he didn't respond

"Ben! Snap out of it!" she shook him

"It's me, Gwen!"

"_Gwen?"_ repeated ben incoherently in his head and without knowing with his mouth too. His eyesight finally regained its focus and saw his beloved cousin alive and well looking at him with a concerned look on his her face

"_Gwen…"_ he muttered and suddenly felt more awake.

"Gwen!" he said with joy and rose up and gave her a hug

"I'm so glad you're okay" he said with relief

"I'm fine but the question is 'are YOU okay?'" she helped him up and helped him sit down on his bed and he sat down with a grunt. Apparently he was sore from something

"What happened? I heard a message on my plumbers badge and you were crying and screaming? I came here as fast as I could and saw a dream eater on your face. You seemed to have a horrible nightmare; and it seemed to have something do with me"

"How do you know that?" asked Ben

"Because you kept muttering things like 'no, no Gwen…' and 'Gwen come back…' you were crying too"

Ben touched his face and realized it was wet. Gwen reached for her pocket and gave him a tissue

"Thanks" he said and used it to blow his nose and wipe the area of his eyes

"What happened to you Ben? You look horrible?"

"I had this horrible dream. It was about me waking up to this weird world. The first part wasn't so bad. It was about my alarm clock acting up and I tried to tell my parents about it but couldn't find them. I thought you might now where they are but you didn't answer your plumber's badge. When I drove to your house aunt Natalie looked a little worse than usual. She looked more tiered and weary than usual and her hair was going gray. I asked her where you were and she answered me rudely and closed the door in my face"

"That's not like her" said Gwen

"I know. Anyway shortly after that Kevin shows up and I asked him the same question and he called me a monster. He said I could find you in 55th avenue"

"Wait you don't mean…"

"Bellwood cemetery? Yes"

"That does sound very upsetting"

"That's not the worst part yet. I found your tombstone and said you died on our birthday two weeks ago while trying to protect your loved ones from Vilgax"

"But that's impossible. You were with me on our birthday. We drank smoothies together and Vilgax is dead"

"I know Gwen I know. The worst part is that Kevin shows up telling me I could have saved you but I was too busy playing sumo slammers. I told him that wasn't true but he didn't believe me. The last thing I remembered was yelling 'no' over the top of my lungs and I think I heard it again here in my room"

"You did. I heard you yell it"

"Well that's basically how the dream ended" said Ben and looked a little queasy. In attempt of trying to make him feel better Gwen waved her hand and out of nowhere a two gallon bottle of water appeared in her hand and she gave it to him

"Here take this" she said and Ben took it

"Thanks" he said and started to drink. To Gwen's surprise he drank the whole thing and after he put the bottle down he let out a huge burp

"Sorry about that" he said and whipped his chin

"That's okay"

"Listen Gwen I just want you to know that I would never let you die like that. I would do whatever it takes to protect you. Even if it means I would have to die doing it"

Gwen smiled and said

"I know. You've proven it to me many times before and it's time I thank for it. I should have given you these a long time ago…" said Gwen and gave her a cousin kiss on the cheek and then on the lips. As soon as their lips made contact at first he was shocked but eventually he closed his eyes and started to enjoy it. Within seconds the pain from his nightmare was replaced by the pleasant feeling of the kiss and the love he felt for his cousin. He put his arms around her neck and pulled her onto his bed which made their lips detach

"I love you Ben. I love you so much" said Gwen happily

"I love you too Gwen I love you too" said Ben as Gwen sighed happily and rested her head on his chest

"When I wake up tomorrow morning, will I find myself lying alone and realize this was all a dream?" Gwen rose up to look at him

"You won't Ben because this is not a dream; its reality. Only it's a reality that's a dream come true. For both of us…" said Gwen happily as Ben sighed happily and she rested her head on his chest again and he hugged her tightly and lovingly and eventually fell asleep only to wake up as a happy couple and would remain like that until they get married, have kids and beyond… and they couldn't be happier about it…

And they lived happily ever after…

The end

Well what do you think? Pretty cute and romantic huh? Did you like it? Did you dis like it? Did you like it even more?

Please tell me what you think on your reviews on your way out…

Thank you…


End file.
